


Frosted Glass

by MinkaMouse



Series: Snowflake and Frostbite [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkaMouse/pseuds/MinkaMouse
Summary: The first time they met, Rina did not see him.She knew he was there, he made sure that his presence was known, but she never saw him.How could she be sure that he was not just a figment of her imagination?Well, she was pretty sure that snowballs didn't come flying out of nowhere for no reason and, when she stared at her window, watching it frost over just enough for him to write on, that's when she knew that it wasn't her imagination.





	Frosted Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my stories posted on my fanfiction.net account (under the name AnimeFlowerGirl) and I thought that I should share it here as well :) 
> 
> I only own what I own.

Rina Snowe was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and large pale green eyes. She was small for her age but did not seem to mind one bit because she never wanted to grow up. The people around her village had come to know her as the female  _Peter Pan_ with the way she never seemed to realize that she was no longer a child by their standards. Rina still enjoyed watching television shows for children and kept all her stuffed toys and childhood movies in plain sight in her room, proud that she never got bored with them. Rina was not like her classmates who found the need to hide their favorite teddy bear or blanket out of fear for being judged by their peers. 

For Rina, everything was a brand new adventure. Whenever she left her house, she was quick to notice even the smallest change - how a new flower has bloomed in her front garden or if a new bird has flown by to bathe in the bird bath. Whatever new thing Rina saw brought a smile to her face. Rina was easily amused and it was not hard to make her laugh. She looked at everything with childlike wonder and still believed in things that most people her age had ceased to even think about.

It was just who she was and she found no problem with that. 

"Oh, come  _on,_ Rina!" Lyndi, Rina's best friend and classmate, rolled her eyes as she folded a piece of paper in her hands. 

School had ended about five minutes ago and Lyndi was wondering why Rina had yet to exit the building. When she finally lost her patience, she pushed past the school's front doors and went to the first place she thought she would find her, the classroom. Lucky for Lyndi, Rina was in fact in her classroom, hunched over her desk, jotting something down on a piece of paper. Curious, Lyndi snatched the paper and read it.

"You can't honestly still believe in Santa Claus! You've  _got_ to be joking!"

"What's there to joke about?" Rina huffed, standing up from her seat. She took her letter back, ignoring Lyndi's scoff. "It's never too early to write to Santa what you want for Christmas."

"First," Lyndi held up her pointer finger. "It  _is_ too early to be writing your letter to Santa. Easter is just around the corner. Second," Lyndi held up another finger. "Santa doesn't exist."

"Then who puts all those presents under the tree and eats the cookies I leave out?" Rina raised her brow. "They just don't vanish into thin air. Someone had to have eaten them."

"Yeah, your father." Lyndi deadpanned. She did not want to suggest that maybe mice had gotten to the snacks as well. "Don't tell me .You still believe in the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, too?"

"Of course I do," Rina said as she pocketed her letter. She placed her blue beanie on her head and slung her backpack over her shoulders. She looked ready to face a storm with her oversized jumper, knee length skirt, black tights and boots. "You said so yourself," Rina was already making her way out the door. "Easter is right around the corner. The Easter Bunny must be pretty busy, decorating all those eggs to hide."

Lyndi sighed and placed her hand on Rina's shoulder, stopping her. "Honestly, Rina. I can accept you playing with your stuffed toys and watching all those childish movies, but  _this_? This has gone too far." Lyndi twisted Rina in order for the small blonde to face her and for Lyndi to be able to place her hands on both of Rina's shoulders.

"Listen very carefully, Rina. You need to take in what I'm going to say. If you don't, you're never going to be taken seriously and everyone will laugh at you. I'm doing this because I'm your best friend and I care," Lyndi looked Rina dead in the eye. "Santa Claus is just your father sneaking around at night, putting all your gifts under the tree and eating the cookies you leave out before the rats get to it. The Tooth Fairy is your mother coming into your room when you're fast asleep and taking that sweet little baby tooth from under your pillow and replacing it with some cash. Look through her drawers. You'd probably see a little box filled with your baby teeth. Heck, you might even find your letters to 'Santa' there, too."

"Lyndi-" Rina began, getting uncomfortable from what Lyndi was saying. 

"The Easter Bunny is just a mascot and it's really your relatives hiding all those eggs. Don't you ever wonder why they tell you and your cousins to go inside the house for like ten minutes while the adults stay outside? They're hiding those eggs while you children wait with your baskets. What else is there? Oh! The Sandman is fake and the Boogeyman is probably some ratted sweater of yours that got kicked under your bed and collected dust."

"Are you finished?" Rina asked after a heartbeat. She had a deep down on her face. Lyndi was one of the "cool" kids in their school and could not wait to grow up. In fact, Lyndi was one of the first ones in their grade who stopped believing in Santa Claus and tried her very best to convince their peers to stop believing as well. Rina was one of the rare few who refused to listen and it annoyed her greatly that Lyndi continued to try to "convert" her.

"Unless you believe in more idiotic things, I've said what I had to say," Lyndi released her hold. "So, do you get what I'm saying? All those things you believe in are just your parents trying to keep their baby girl a baby for a little longer. They're all stupid when you think about it."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here. A teacher might catch us hanging around and we'd get in trouble." The blonde huffed. She briskly made her way towards the school's door and when she pushed it open, a cold gush of wind welcomed her. Her nose immediately felt numb and a shiver ran down her spine. Rina looked out and her eyes widened and her frown was replaced by a large grin. Children were running around throwing snowballs at each other, building snowmen, and creating snow angels on the ground. Rina felt a rush of excitement.

"Come on, Lyndi!" Rina laughed, her annoyance at her friend already forgotten. "You're going to miss out on all the fun! Let's build a snowman!"

"What's the rush? The snow isn't going to leave anytime soon."

Rina ignored Lyndi's comment and grabbed hold of her hand. "Come  _on!_ I want to join the snowball fight!"

"I honestly don't see the fun in that. It's pointless. You're just throwing balls of frozen water at each other."

"You want to make a snowman then?" Runa asked, not wanting to back down from playing in the snow. After all, it  _was_ practically her name. 

"Childish."

"Snow Angel?"

"I can't believe you just asked that, Rina. Do you  _know_ how much this outfit costs? I'm not going to get it wet."

"Rina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and stomped her foot. "Gee, Lyndi, then what do you plan for us to do with this wonderful snow? Just walk on it?"

"Preferably," Lyndi said, already making her way down the steps. The moment her boots made contact with the snow, it created a  _squish_ sort of sound and she grimaced. "Well? Are you coming?" Lyndi asked, looking back at Rina who was now pouting her lips.

"I want to play in the snow," Rina mumbled. She stomped down the steps and when her shoe sunk into the snow, she smiled. "Cool."

"It's  _just_ snow, Rina. Nothing special." Lyndi rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to continue speaking when something cold and hard hit her at the back of her head, exploding and scattering all over her body. 

Lyndi's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape as she stared straight at Rina who was just as shocked as she was. Rina; however, recovered from her shock and a small burst of laughter escaped her lips. Lyndi, on the other hand, was not amused. The girl wiped the remnants of the snowball off her neck and shoulders and glared at Rina's joyous expression before turning around to see a group of kids engaged in a snowball fight. 

"HEY!" Lyndi bellowed, catching the children's attention. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE THINGS."

The children looked at her in confusion, the snowballs in their hands already losing their shape. They glanced over to Rina, someone they often had snowball fights with, who just shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" One of the kids was brave enough to ask. 

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Lyndi folded her arms over her chest. "One of your stupid balls hit me!"

"So?" Another said, wondering why Lyndi was making such a big deal out of nothing. It was snow. Snow would have hit her anyway even if it weren't from a snowball. Snow was falling from the sky! She couldn't avoid it until she was indoors.

"So... _So..._ SO?!" Lyndi nearly exploded before Rina jumped in and covered Lyndi's mouth with her hands, grinning sheepishly at the kids.

"Okay, Lyndi, it was an accident. I'm sure they won't do it again." Rina chuckled, sending the children a look. They stood a little straighter and when Lyndi relaxed, Rina sent them a wink and they giggled under their breaths. 

"Whatever." Lyndi huffed. She gave the kids one last glare before turning her back at them to speak to Rina. "You want to stop by my house and watch that new Vampire movie?"

"You want me to stop believing in the Tooth Fairy and yet you want me to watch Vampires? You believe in them just as much as I believe in Santa Claus!" Rina laughed. She shook her head and kicked a pile of snow out of her way. A gust of win pushed her forward. "Whoa..." Rina muttered, glancing back. Where did  _that_ come from?

"There's a better chance of meeting a Vampire on the streets than the Easter Bunny," Lyndi shrugged before laughing at the disbelieving look Rina was giving her. "Okay, okay. But let's face it. Vampires are H-O-T -  _HOT!"_

Rina rolled her eyes at her friend. She then stuffed her hands deep into her pockets. It seemed to have gotten colder but when she glanced at Lyndi, the girl seemed to have no problem with the dropping temperature. When Rina was about to make a comment about it, she suddenly didn't feel that cold anymore. 

"So do you want to come over?"

"I can't. I'm heading over to Jamie's. I promised him that I'd teach him some coloring techniques," Rina said with a soft smile. Jamie was her neighbor and he was such a sweetheart. "He's really getting good with his art skills."

Lyndi stopped walking and furrowed her brows. "Jamie? The kid who goes on and on about..." She trailed off, her eyes widening with realization. "No wonder you still believe in all that nonsense! You hang out with that kid too much, Rina. It's unhealthy."

"It's not unhealthy. It's fun." Rina defended. "And he's a cool kid."

"If you want fun, you should spend more time with me and the girls instead of Jamie and his bratty bunch," Lyndi said with a matter of fact tone.

"Your definition of fun and  _my_ definition of fun are very different, Lyndi." Rina laughed, brushing off her friend's comment. She was used to Lyndi disapproving of the people she hung out with. In Rina's opinion, hanging out with Jamie and his friends was much more fun than having sleepovers and gushing over the guys in their school. But she would not tell Lyndi that. "Anyway, I'll call you later!"

Rina left Lyndi after giving her a quick hug. She jumped over a pile of snow and dashed towards Jamie's house. She was just about to turn a corner when she heard Lyndi yell out angrily. Apparently, another snowball had hit her and she had no idea who threw it. Rina let out a laugh and continued on her way. 


End file.
